From Yesterday
by hidden in plain view
Summary: sasunaru... There's a legend about the Hokage monument. They say if you sing the right song on the night of the red moon a beautiful raven haired man will appear searching for his lost beloved. AU slightly modern Naruto
1. Storytime

* * *

Sooo I'm back! Yippee! For those who are new to this story let me introduce Eovin my co-author... she is awesome... thats all that needs to be said... go check out her stories and give some feedback!

anyway this is the edited version and I'm off to work on ch. 2!

* * *

A lone blond boy walked home in the cool summer night. His destination was unknown just letting his feet carry him. Arriving at an abandoned park, he went to sit on a rusty swing. He swung softly gazing at the stars.

In the corner of his vision he spotted his favorite landmark. Turning his head slightly he stared at the giant cliffside, the old carvings of famous faces looking over the town. Unbidden a sweet melody came to his lips. Humming softly he watched the shadows shift on the Hokage mountain. His eyes widened when he thought he saw a figure appear on the top of the 4th's head. Rubbing his eyes he reopened them to find the siloetted figure gone.

'Must have been my imagination...' but as he walked home he couldn't help but wonder why that figure seemed so familiar.

The next morning found the blond dashing to class, a bookbag slipping from his shoulder as he fumbled with his many notebooks. He slid into class just in time as the shrill bell rang out in the room. With a sigh he plopped down next to his best friend,Kiba.

"Oi Dog-breath whats up?"

The gruff brown haired boy turned around to grin at his friend. "Hey fox-face we have some famous storyteller coming in to talk during class today."

"Sweet no homework!" Naruto shouted in joy.

They continued to have meaningless chit chat till a man wearing old traditional robes entered the room.

"Good evening class, my name is Sarutobi, descendant of the 3rd Hokage. I have a tale I hope many of you will find yourself intrigued even spellbound." Naruto stared at the man finding something familiar in the kind face full of wrinkles. Shrugging it off he listened to the old mans voice as he began a story.

"As the days go by many of you live and grow up in Konoha, passing the Hokage monument everyday, yet do you know the legends behind the great sculpture? There's an eerie story passed down for generations that tells of a complicated love ending in tradegy."

"A tradegy? No one gets h-hurt I hope." Hinata timidly asked.

The storyteller gave her a kind smile. "i'm afraid yes dear but the story has an unfinished end maybe one day it will be a happy ending." At this he gave Naruto a pointed glance. "Now then shall we continue?"

"It's a tale of two young boys, opposites of each other yet unable to live without the other, furfilling their dreams together. They start as rivals jealous of each others abilities before they grow to be comrades. Their bond strengthens as they are forced into harsh hours of training and life or death missions to work together."

"As they grow so does their feelings, neither will admit it for it is a tradgic love, between a hated demon and a loved Uchiha. A fight breaks out between them and things are revealed. The Uchiha unable to stand his friend growing stronger without him leaves to the promise of power, betraying his love. As the years go by the demon can't stand being alone and chases after his loved one determined to bring him back. His attempts fail till one fateful night."

After the Uchiha left the young demon was forced to work with another team a beautiful girl in love with the same man the demon was and an emotionless man much like the Uchiha himself. On the way back from a mission in the land of waves the demon boy caught the familiar scent of his lover, unable to contain himself he chased after the man. His team following after."

"Quickly reaching a small clearing , a raven haired boy stood proud looking down upon the demon. The demon gasped at the sight of his previous lover's blazing red eyes glaring down at him. The boy knew this was no longer the man he was searching for, he had lost himself to the power. Still he fought with everything he had but unfortunetly it was not enough. He couldn't bring himself to kill the most precious person to him."

"As the Uchiha's sword struck him he smiled at the man and whispered a few words. "Atleast I got to see you again. I love you Teme." The demon fell to never wake again. The Uchiha watched as his love fell lifeless. He stood still unable to identify the emotion bubbling up in his chest. He lifted his hand to brush his cheek only to be surprised as it came back wet. He was crying for the first time since the massacre of his family. He collapsed then, falling down next to his blond haired love. Slowly he raised his eyes to stare at the two remaining teamates."

"The young woman stared at her love crying over her fallen teamate. Jealousy consumed her and she attacked the vunerable man. The raven simply stared as she charged him, with a flick of his wrist he caught her by the throat snapping it without hesitation. The emotionless man watched fascinated as the Uchiha glanced at him with menacing eyes. "Go tell them Sasuke Uchiha is dead." he commanded in a deep silky voice with an undertone of evil. The emotionless one left running back to his village,Konoha. The Uchiha realized he could not live without his love and with a few whispered words that held a dear promise to the demon he plunged the same sword that struck down his love into his chest. Laying down softly on the blond he closed his eyes feeling his heartbeat come to a soft stop." The old man paused their to stare into Naruto's blue eyes, as if the story was meant for him.

"They say that the Uchiha returned to the Hokage mountain to wait for his love who would one day return. A myth surrounds the place that if you go there on the night of the blood red moon a song will come to your mind and if sung a raven haired male will appear calling for his love."

Naruto stared blankly into the air. Something about that story seemed so familiar, as if he had lived through it. The despair, pain, hurt of the betrayal. The joy, happiness, love of having someone that cares for you. Shaking his head he picked up his stuff to head to his next class.

After school he joined Kiba who sat with his girlfriend Hinata under a sakura tree. Laying out under the shade of the tree he watched the soft pink flowers fall to the ground. A pair of feet appeared in his line of vision, looking up he saw Neji give a warning glare to Kiba before sitting down next to the blond.

"Hey Neji."

"Hello Naruto how are you?"

"hmm fine thinking about that story from history how about you?"

"I also found that story interesting, fate would not allow them to be together. It's truly a tradgic love."

Naruto hummed. "but you know... if he really is there waiting for his love they still haven't lost to destiny."

Neji glanced at him opening his mouth to say something but before he could he was interuppted by an enthuastic greeting from Naruto.

"Oi Shikamaru wanna help me with my math?"

Shikamaru muttered out a troublesome as Kiba piped up behind him.

"Fox -face no one can help you in math, it's a lost cause."

"Hey I resent that! I got a c on my last test!"

"Ya ya I hear ya... so what did you think about that legend? Think it's true?"

"I don't know, why don't we try it?" Naruto suggested having a stroke of brilliance.

Kiba grinned "allright isn't the red moon this month anyway?" he turned to face Shikamaru.

Shika just open an eye nodded and returned to his nap.

"Sweet then it's settled we attack at dawn!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the the phrase.

"First off we have to go at night, second since when are we attacking anything?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I've just always wanted to say that."

With a sigh Neji stood up. "I have to head home now. See you tommorow."

Naruto stood up with a stretch. "I should too.. see you guys!" with a wave he ran off in the direction of his house.

A shadowy figure's siloutte shimmered as it whispered a single name in the night air... "Naruto."

* * *

Let me know what you thought! I love hearing ideas for the stories! The most creative reviewer gets a prize!


	2. hello there!

hides Don't kill me! I can not apologize enough for the delay of all my stories! but good news! Eovin bless her soul and sanity has agreed to co-write From Yesterday with me! Which means I now have someone forcing me to complete a story! And an endless supply of ideas from another viewpoint! Beat that writers block! shakes fist So everyone send your love to her and go read her stories!

While re reading the beginning of this story I found it was lacking so its going to go through the edit phases before the next chapter is posted!

Thank you everyone who gave me splendid ideas and support! I love reading all your reviews! have any questions or whatnot just send a message I dont bite... well i cant seeing as your on the other side of a computer... so see no threat... only slight loss of sanity perhaps


	3. reunited

Hello there lovely readers for the few that care to read the pointless authors note prepare for disappointment .. for this one isn't pointless! I want to re-again reinforce the fact that Eovin is co authoring this with me! The lyrics you find in this chapter are of her splendid creation! She is AMAZING and you should all go spam her with reviews!... it's due to her prodding me to continue that this update has arrived! as I told the lovely Eovin in an email sadly my muse is a very finicky creature happy in its little abode of nonexistence most of the time... so um yes kick me in the butt if I don't update! ... or flood his little abode with colors and lightbulbs... or smexy vampires whichever... i had to strap him to a chair and force him to view images of narusaku yes I know the horror but he gave in at the first glance...

and without further rambling Chapter 2!

* * *

Poke. Poke.

"mmmmmmm." a muffled voice groaned from under a thin blanket.

"Shhhh" a voice whispered. "I think he's waking up."

A twitch of a tan hand was the only response.

"Plan B." the mysterious voice giggled approaching the sleeping boys ear. "Naruto you've just won 100 cups of free ramen. They're in the kitchen."

In a flash the tattered orange blanket went flying into the air as a golden blur streaked out of the room.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Damn it Kiba!" Naruto shrieked, appearing at his bedroom's doorway with a sour look on his face.

Kiba bent over in laughter, water beginning to build in his eyes. "Every time, my foxy friend, every time."

Akamaru whined, his tail wagging happily as he licked his master's funny friend.

"Ya ya whatever. Why are you here?" Naruto questioned as he leaned down to pet Kiba's companion.

"Tonight's the night!"

"Huh?" the blond tilted his head to the side cutely.

"And people call me the stupid one?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I just hide it better" Naruto smirked. "Besides it's too early in the morning for my brain to function properly."

"Does it ever function?" Kiba teased.

Naruto whacked him over the head. "Now then what is tonight?"

"Red moon? Hokage mountain? Singing? Anything ringing a bell in there?" Kiba snickered as he flicked Naruto's forehead.

"...oh...OH! How did I forget?!" Naruto scrambled around his room, picking through the mess on his floor for clean clothes. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready!"

"Um... Naruto?" Kiba grinned widely.

The blond turned around with a confused look. "Yes?"

"We don't have to be there till 1... We're having a picnic lunch."

"What time is it Kiba?" Naruto growled menacingly... well as menacingly as a 5 foot 5 petite male could.

The dog like boy smirked. "About 6 in the morning."

"Kiba?"

"Yes Fox-face?"

"You should run."

Konoha's citizens shook their heads as they past the small apartment belonging to Uzumaki Naruto. They had become immune to the screams.

* * *

One cheery blond male entered the Hyuuga house as a battered Kiba followed cursing under his breath.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted with a shy smile.

"Don't smile at him Hinata!" Kiba whined, clinging onto his girlfriend. "He's evil!"

"The ramen trick?" Hinata inquired softly.

"At 6 in the morning." Naruto grumbled.

She winced in sympathy before peeling Kiba off of her. Staring lovingly into his pleading brown eyes she breathed out his name smiling sweetly. "Kiba."

"Yes, Love?"

"You're an idiot." The Hyuuga heiress said before smacking him over the head.

"Owwww! Why do the Gods hate me?!" the dog-boy asked dramatically, chibi tears running down his cheeks.

Naruto's laugh filled the room. "Perhaps when you cursed Kami for that bicycle accident with the training wheels, or the time you tried ice-skating and..."

"Okay we get it!" Kiba hastily interrupted slapping his hand over the blonde's mouth, a blush spreading on his face.

Naruto raised his hands in surrender. With a stern glance of warning, Kiba removed his hand only to hear his best friend blurt out the rest of the story.

"Skated right into the wall and got a concussion."

"Naruto! I'm going to murder you!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Kiba out of his blood lust and thoughts of revenge.

"Perhaps we should leave?" Neji prompted lightly a picnic basket in his hand.

"Neji! Did you pack ramen?!" Naruto prodded, jumping around the long haired boy, making one of his cutest puppy eyes at him.

"Yes Naruto I did and no you may not have it right now."

The fox like boy pouted before looking around. "Where's Shika?"

"He's already up there, something about watching the clouds in peace."

Naruto nodded in contemplation before facing Kiba. "Race you there Dog-breath!"

"You're on fox-face!"

Panting Naruto collapsed at the top of the monument. Kiba right next to him.

"I.. gasp.. won!" Naruto proclaimed.

"No.. pant.. way Blondie!" Kiba argued.

"Whatever you say, but we all know who the real winner is!" Naruto wobbled a little as he stood before glancing over the area searching for a spiky brown ponytail. Spotting the target he crept close tiptoeing. As he tensed his muscles to jump Shika simply rolled over and gazed lazily up at the blond.

"Awww, Shika how'd you know I was there?" Naruto whined his fun ruined.

Shikamaru pointed to his shadow.

"Oh... hahaha" Naruto laughed his hand ruffling his golden spikes. He froze as an unnatural breeze ran across his neck. Almost as if someone was breathing on him.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned his sharp eyes catching the frown on the boy's face.

"Eh? It's nothing!" he reassured his face turning contemplative.

Naruto stumbled as Kiba pounced on him. "Time to chow!"

The blond shook his head. He must have imagined that low growl suddenly in the air as Kiba touched him. Maybe he did need to cut back on the ramen intake.

* * *

Bright blue eyes watched as the setting sun painted the sky beautiful hues. Kiba sat next to him his arms wrapped around Hinata's slim form admiring the colors. Neji gazed at the stars beginning to faintly show in the darkening blue. Shikamaru lay down by the elder Hyuuga for all purposes looking as if he was asleep were it not for the slit his brown eyes peeked out of.

Naruto shivered as the night air cooled. "Hey guys, I'm going to go get my jacket, I left it back by the picnic basket. I'll be right back."

"K, we'll wait here." Kiba mumbled his face buried in Hinata's dark locks.

Naruto walked up the monument, looking up into the sky. There a brilliant blood red moon shined casting its eerie glow on his surroundings. Unbidden a song came to his mind. His lips parted as words flowed out.

It's late at night

The moon is bright

I'm singing here for you.

Years separate us

time has changed,

But we were meant to meet again.

The hollowness I feel inside

whenever you're not by my side

is killing me.

Please come to me.

I miss your voice.

I miss your touch

The fate has separated us,

But we were meant to meet again.

Through time and space I'm calling you

Under the light of blood-red moon

I'm calling you,please come to me.

The blonde's breath caught as strong arms wrapped around his waist. A nose glided along his neck, inhaling his scent. "Mmmm, hello **my **dearkitsune, I've missed you."-a deep dark velvety voice purred in his ear.

"W..who are you?" The petrified boy stuttered.

He found himself suddenly spun around gazing into deep pools of onyx. "You do not remember me?"

"Should I?" Naruto dared question, his head spinning.

"You always were a Dobe. Perhaps I should help you remember then."

"What?! TEME!" Naruto's words were cut off as smooth lips covered his own.

Cerulean eyes widened before gently falling shut, the stranger's mouth coaxing his to submission.

Naruto's brain was working overtime. Who was this man? Why did he feel he'd met him before? Why was his tongue in his mouth? Wait... What?!

The confused boy struggled weakly shoving the raven haired man off him. "Who the hell are you?!"

The raven smirked. "Who am I?" Those dark eyes pierced his soul as if dissecting him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you are **mine**."

"Wha? Yours? What the hell, teme, I don't belong to anyone, especially you!" Screamed extremely confused and frustrated kitsune.

"Oh really? Are you sure, love?" The raven asked, amusement dancing in his bottomless obsidian eyes. "It seems I should be a little more persuasive" he said as his eyes suddenly bled into furious crimson.

Naruto gasped. Those frightening, but beautiful eyes...he knew them, he saw them somewhere before. But where? His thinking process was cut short when those pale lips met his in another passionate kiss. The smaller boy gasped, accidentally giving ravens tongue access to his warm cavern, that wicked tongue that probed and tasted every nook and cranny of his mouth. After what seems like an hour the kiss stopped. That man, _Sasuke_, placed his hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek.

"I will leave now, my precious kitsune. But we will meet each other soon, I promise." With one last chaste kiss on the dazed blonde's lips, he vanished.

It was a good five minutes before Naruto came to his senses and went back to his friends still in daze. For some reason the memories of his earlier encounter were becoming hazier and hazier until he couldn't remember anything, but those ruby eyes burning into his soul, those intoxicating kisses that stole his breath and that deep velvety voice that was dark and sweet like a sin. He touched his swollen lips lightly as if trying to make sure that it wasn't a dream, and a cool breeze that was dancing around him kept whispering sweet promises of the next meeting 'We will meet again, love! Soon. I promise!'

* * *

reviews are helpful please let me know what we can improve! We shall be introducing some new characters soon... be afraid... very afraid.. or excited..

* * *


End file.
